Your Guardian Angels
by AkwardLilTrollLover
Summary: In a world where Momo is a protector angel but human and Toshiro is dead yes i said dead  read to find out  she find herself meeting Edward Elric ,another guardian angel,and sparkes may fly but momo has a secret about her and Toshiro ;3 T for language
1. Chapter1 TheBloodStainedAngelMomo

**-**  
**Hey it momo but i wanna let u know that this does NOT effect my hitsuhina love ok.?**  
**This was something that was a dream of mine a LONG time ago and I wanted Hinamori and Edward would fit the role PERFECTLY so if u hate me for haveing a dream and wanting to write then dont read it**

**Anyways this is Your Gaurdian Angels picture Ed with brown kkittty ears ears a tail and black with Pure black kitty ears and tails and white wings with blood stains (explained later on)**

**Disclaimer:I dont own everyone...I cant remeber who I do own but im 100% percent sure I dont own Hinamoir,Edward,Toshiro,Rangiku,Gin,Whinry,or some of the other ppl if i didnt say I will explain in the story **  
**-**  
Your Guardian Angels

The young now 22 year old Momo Hinamori hadlost so much in not that long of a had lost her family in a friend depicked her as a shady girl because of her imense secret she only thing that made her live longer and not die in sadness was her fiance...but even he too was taken away from life was a big gapping hole on the earth that she lived wanted it to end but there was something her fiance,Toshiro Hitsugaya, gave her that nobody else could give im getting a head of start with the morning her life took a turn for the good.

The morning started out as any opened her eyes from the nightmare that seemed to replay everynight...Toshiro alive and then gone in just seconds.A small yet extremely bright orb shaped figure came close to orb popped and out came a small person with angel wing on her small angel was a strawberry blond with bright blue had a smile that could send shivers up your spine and unsually big breast."Momo-chan its time to wake up and let your wings have a rest from consealing themselves."With that said,a pair of big white wings with blood stains flung out."Oh yeah Rangiku-san I must have forgotten." the young woman had a sad tone in her small angel became worried for her master."Was it the dream of master Toshiro and young Izuru?"The young woman nodded."Momo don't worry they are watching us right now telling you to be happy now."The girl rubbed her beautiful purple eyes."Ok Rangiku-san I'll cheer up."The small angel smiled knowing her master was lying to make her worry less but only made her worry more.

"Momo!someones at the door for you."Nobody could hear nor see Rangiku unless they were also angels similar to Momo or Rangiku."COMEING!ONE MOMENT!"The girl was in the bathroom getting out of the shower.  
She started to remeber the days when she would put her hair up in a neat cloth remebered when Toshiro would come up from behind her wrap his arms around her,lean on her,and kissed her cheek and said _"I love you so much Momo."_She could feel a small amount of tears pour down her now rosey shook her head."Come on Momo this isn't the time to cry your going out and haveing fun with your friends."She flinched and heald her stomach in smiled in pain and giggled abit for an odd put on a button up shirt before opening the door."Oh hey Nemu(forgot to say her so i dont own her sowwy)."The almost emotionaless girl put up an almost sad forced smile."Hi Momo."even her voice sounded like there was no emotion not happy,sad,nor aggitated."Just let me get dressed and we can go."The other girl nodded in understandment.

The young woman a skirt with abit of a frilly end on it and a frilly looking green shirt and jean smiled at the fact she looked alot better then she had in had on a pair of had been her favorite shoes in her all the amount of shoes in her wings never showed to the eyes of mer humans and therefore there was no use for wholes because of their black cat ear twitched a sbit and her tail looked over to see Nemu smileing a nonphony was so pleased that she liked her outfit."Ok lets go!"she carried a small box with Rangiku in it.

The two young women arivied at a food court with other women wait for they saw Momo with Nemu they gathered together the group hudled got near whispers of'Who invited Momo?' and 'not me' and 'I hate her so dont look at me'.  
She felt so terrible .A young 18 year old looking woman stood up."OK come on you guys slit up in groups!"At the end Momo had no group to go walked over to her."Im really sorry momo."Her voice sounded tried her hardest to hide her disappointment "It's ok Nemu-san I'll be alright don't worry."The girl but on a now phony smile."Be careful Momo-chan."The girl nodded knowing she had atleast one friend who cared for her.

Momo walked around sad. her head hanging knocked to be let out of the stuffy box she had put girl let her out "Momo I sense another angel near by!"The girl eyes grew ran around franticly till she was in an ally type looked behind her to make sure no one folowed her .Then she was knocked down by something was a blonde haired boy."Oi Gin what did I hit?"the boy sounded as if he were in had landed on boy started to freak out."HOLY SHIT I KILLED HER!"Another small angel popped and hit him on his head."BAKA YOUR RAN INTO HER NOT KILLED HER!"The boy looked at him."You didn't have to hit me you know."The little boy angle glared at started blinking her eyes showing she was very well alive."Sh-shiro-chan?"She touched his boy started to blush as she touched his smiled."Is it really you?"He was bright red."Who this Shiro-chan I'm Edward Elric."Her eyes started to tear up at the fact she thought her Toshiro was the boy."Ok i'm sorry...Would you mind getting off me."He blushed bright imidiately got off her."Umm sorry miss?""Hinamori Momo."He frowned"Is that a japanese name?"She had a sarcastic look on her face."No its dumbass its japanese!"He frowned."Shut up!"The two were neck and neck almost ready to hit each other when Rangiku popped up."Momo be careful."The girl took a deep breath and looked at eyes went wide when she noticed something off about him."What?What?Momo!What wrong?"The boy started to get scared."Y-y-you have black wings."His eyes went wide as she looked at him in looked over at her again and noticed her bright white wings with bloodstains tainting its purity."What about you."She looked up in shock."You have white wings and there the oddest ones i've seen because of the blood."She flinched at the word 'oddest'.It was one of the words she hated the most.

The other small angel popped out of nowhere."ED!YOU MADE HER SAD!"The small boy angel hit him on his sighed."I'm sorry Momo when I said odd I meant,"He blushed at the tought he was gonna say what he meant to her,"Beautiful."She was hudled up head rested no her knees but when he said the word beautiful her eyes shoot up with tear trickleing down abit."You really think so?"He nodded."Just about everones winds mean something and the way your look is hypnotic and such a beautiful mistery."She started to one other person called her beautiful and he was smiled and giggled abit."Thank you Edward."He frowned."Call me is so formal."She smiled more."Ok."The two started to giggle till Momo flinched and pain and only smile and laugh a small the small angels came towards boy was the first to talk "Yo Ed we gotta g-"He looked over to see Rangiku sitting on Momo's to looked over to see two got closer and closer to each two who were once humans looked at each other and then the smaller angels and repeated this till the two smaller angels kissed The once humans had a dumb struch jaw dropped look on their the two had stopped kissing the two humans stared wide eyed."DO YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT JUST HAPPENED!"the girl started to mess with her hair ."He's my... fiance..."There was a poof of boy and girl started to cough radpidly.  
but the boy had gotten in front of her and the the smoke started to dissapear they looked over to see Rangiku in almost a human looking form along with Gin covered herself."Um Momo I kinda need clothes."

END chapter 1

** -**  
**Well did you like it i know its not hitsuhina **  
**but actually there was hitsuhina but i believe **  
**momo tells ed what happened to Toshiro **  
**in the next chapter REVIEW PLEASE!^^ **  
**i kinda finshed this after i got bad news wanna know message me **  
**BYEBYE:'(**  
**-**


	2. Chapter 2ConfessionsAndAppearence

-  
hey Momo sorry it took so long to upload well as you know in the last one Rangiku and Gin changed sizes and that will all be explained y towards the end but momo iz going to confess osmething to edward and guess who makes an appearance in here?  
oh it'll come up later.  
Disclaimer:I don't own anybody in this chapter  
-

The two who were once small were now waiting for the other two to come back with there two were looked around in the store filled with huge clothing racks to find clothes big enough to the angels.  
The was a big silence they had their backs at one another in seach for finallly broke the silence."Momo?"She still looked through the racks all she did was nod knowing he was behind her."Why do your wings have blood on them?"Momo stopped fumbleing around in the rack and stood up wings started to sink down."I would have to guess it is because i've seen someone die right in front of me and because of me which seems to tourment me to this day...,"  
She could fell a tears fall down her rosey clenched her hand into a fist."...and you."His head sunk down when she turned her head and tears disrupted ber beautiful eyes."In my past two people died because I couldn't save them quick walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him was abit taller than her,but not by much could feel his black shirt become moist from her just looked up at him and smiled."But I did get something from him that I wouldn't trade for anything in this world."She took his hand.

The young man started to blush but other than inner lock their hands together she put his hand to her seemed abit puzzled at first but then he felt the presence oh another lifeform.I was a very faint but also very looked down at her to see her smileing,her tears of joy now,and her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on his face then a "wait a second!" look appeared on his face then he hit her slightly on her head. Momo was very sensetive to pain so even though he barely hit her it hurt her started to rub her head."What was that for."He looked abit pissed."You've been fighting while your pregnant that!Thats why!"She then came to realization."Well the only person who I knew was a protector was Shiro-chan but he's dead."She put her hand over her eyes grew wide at the sight of her eyes filling with tears grabbed the clothes she saw for Rangiku quickly."Let's just pay for these and leave."Edward can feel her grits his teeth down knowing he did something terriably wrong .

Halfway back to the ally Momo flinches in pain and falls to the ground. She tries to get up but she was raised high in th air and put on Edward's could feel her cheeks turn red."Ed-"He lifted her up high and interuppted her."You keep stumbleing like this and you'll go into labor sooner than you should."She didn't argue anymore and just laid her head on his head and closed her eyes. She started remembering the day she had broken her ankle from falling of the plum tree she and toshiro carried her all the way home and it was a 2 mile walk and she was two times bigger than felt so bad seeing as he had to carry her everywhere for almost 3 time he'd leave her to do something she would cry and call herself stupid for being so comforted her the first time he heard say that and didn't understand what was made her feel worst now he had to worry more.A tear appeared on her face as she thought of her past with him.A smile,however,appeared as knew it was time to stop crying and snap back to reality."Momo,"Ed kept walking,"You don't have to cry I'll promise to keep you safe."Her eyes grew wide she had heard those word before I'll keep you held onto his black shirt tightly."I promise."put his hand on hers and tooked towards her and smiled."So don't cry."She had seen a tear come down his face.  
Does he really care about me this much?She smiled happy to know somebody cared.

As they arrived to the ally he set her down other boy and girl giggled but stopped as they the two who had just arrived threw clthes right at their faces."Ow momo these still have hangers."Momo seemed abit angry due to the black aura type shadow appeared around her."GOOD THATS WHAT YOU GET!"The girl rubbed her head where she had been hit."You have some arm you know?"The girl evily knew it was an insult but choose to take it as a compliment."Thank you."The two had been dressed in [Rangiku]:A frilly blouse,A frilly skirt, and a pair of suede boots anlong with[Gin] a baggy shirt, a sleeveless jacket, and a pair of baggy two others examined the two with their different clothes."This is going to take some getting use to."Ed nodded in smiled as they were about to leave the ally way when her eyes grew wide as she started to rushed over to her and caught her.  
She had fell unconscience.[good time to stop but i promised a appearance so i give you one]

She had been unconscience times before. She blamed herself for being so cried on the thought something bad would happen this was awoken by a familiar voice "Baka Momo wake up you need to stop fainting."She sat up and looked over to see Toshiro bright [he is dead so he's shiney ok]his arms crossed,a smile on his face as filled her eyes."Shiro-chan?"The boy nodded and the others eyes grew this is Siro-chan?She walked closes to the bright smiled a real smile happy to see him she went to hug him, he suprisingly was a solid figure."Momo i miss you"The young girl felt her hot tears pour down her cold face."Shiro-chan please don't leave again."The bright boy shook his head."I have to leave Momo."The tears rushed more and more."Shiro-chan no."The bright boy picked her head up."Don't cry."Her eyes grew wide as she saw him with tears in his eyes as well."I need you to be stong for this baby",He pointed his finger towards her stomach,"And for yourself."Her face became filled of tears."He lfted his head up."I'm sorry Momo I have to go now listen to Ed for me."Edwards eyes flew open as he looked towards the boy with the gravity defing white bright white haired boy walked towards the blonde stopped back to back."Take care of Momo and the baby please for me since im gone."The blonde nodded and the white haired boy smiled and disappeared.

Momo stood there scilent and walked over to her."Momo are you ok?"She shook her head started to feel stupid for her an obvious question she just saw the one man she loved who was now dead right in front of her eyes of course she wasn't ok she was extremely turned towards stood still for a moment before she embraced him feeling so sad of what had just happened."WHY DO I WORK FOR HIM WHEN ALL HE DOES IS HAND ME CRAP AFTER CRAP!"Tears started to moitsen his wrapped his arms around her and caressed her hair to calm her breathing started to become fell to her knees and so did he."He was the last person I had and he had to take him away too."  
She smiled in sadness for it was the last thing she could think of looked up at him that sad smile still plastered on her held her closer."Don't worry Momo.,"He tiled her head up,"I'll be here for you."  
She smiled in happiness and hugged him tightly."Thank you Ed."A smile appeared on his face."My pleasure Momo."

_  
XD i bet u guys all thought he was going to not be solid huh?  
I will explain how Toshiro died in the next one so hope u likes it REVIEW!^^  
-


End file.
